Promises are made to be broken
by AppleDumplings
Summary: Years ago, Alfred Ivan and Matthew promised to be friends forever. Francis and Arthur promise to love each other. Now, Matthew tells them just how he feels about those broken promises. Oneshot. Story better than summary, promise. Human AU


**Don't kill me for not updating Bonds of Desperation, please! I just had to post this!**

Alfred F. Jones was easily bored, even more so for a five year old, so when he was at the park he took it onto himself to find something fun to do. It was then he saw Ivan Braginsky. Ivan Braginsky went to his preschool, and was always smiling. His smile, however, was a scary smile. Alfred then saw the sunflower in the garden next to the flower shop. Alfred picked it and ran up to Ivan.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, you with the l- wait, why do you have a lead pipe? Who cares!" Ivan turned towards the annoying blonde and saw the sunflower in hand. "Anyways, I bet you that I can keep from smiling longer than you! I bet this sunflower!" The Russian kid perked up at that.

"You'll... Give me that sunflower for keeping a straight face?" He was confused.

"YEAH! Well, no, you gotta keep a straight face longer than me." Ivan immediately stopped his creepy smile (and purple aura)

"Deal, da?" It was on. The two of them kept from smiling for what seemed like, and was, over an hour, until Al's brother came up to the two. To Matthew, it looked like the two were glaring at each other, yet there was a friendly feeling.

"Al, what're you doing?" Alfred immediately smiled and hugged his twin.

"MATTIE!" He blinked for a second as the Russian smiled as well and held his hand out. "Darn it, Mattie, you made me lose!" Mattie just blinked innocently as his brother glared and handed the sunflower over. "BUT I WON'T LOSE NEXT TIME!" Alfred turned to Ivan. "STARING CONTEST! Mattie's the judge." Ivan blinked once.

"Go?" Matthew offered, not really sure how he was dragged into this. They stared for haf an hour. Alfred lost when 'a fly buzzed past his eye!'. Alfred continued setting up different challenges for him and Ivan.

"Okay, fine, I lose... BUT TOMORROW THE HERO SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

Ivan stared. "Tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, my names Alfred F. Jones, and this," Al tugged his twin into a tight side hug, causing the younger to stumble," is my brother, Matthew W. Jones!" Ivan blinked.

"I'm... Ivan Braginsky. We are friends now, da?" Ivan looked fearful of the answer.

"OF COURSE, DUDE!" Ivan thought he would never smile a smile bigger, or more true, in his life than in that one moment.

"Then, it's good to meet you, Alfred and Matvey."

* * *

_The next day... A loving innocence is a promise made... The next day_

* * *

Francis was with his friends, the 'Bad Touch Trio'. Normally, Arthur wouldn't mind. Normally, Arthur could put up with the other two of the trio. In all honesty, he could always put up with them. However... He could do without all those woman goggling over _his_ husband! And what's worse, Francis was flirting back to the annoying women. Arthur's grip on groceries tightened as he made his way over there and dropped one of the bags in Francis' arms.

"Come along, _love," _he said, putting ephasis on love, "We don't want the milk spoiling, now do we?" Francis blinked at the venom in Arthur's voice, following slowly. Arthur almost smirked at the females' glares- the only reason he didn't was because he was still angry at the Frenchman.

Suddenly, something clicked in said Frenchmans mind.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Arthur went a shade of scarlet as his husbands smirked and wrapped one arm around the Brit. "Don't worry, mon cher, for I will love only you..." Francis French kissed his lover. Matthew, Alfred, and Ivan, who just witnessed this from the park nearby, wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Ucky," Alfred said, making a face by screwing one eye shut, wrinkling his nose on that side, and sticking his tongue out to the other side. The others simply nodded and were silent for a few minutes, before Alfred exclaimed, "WE NEED TO MAKE A PACT!" while doing a hero pose. The others stared until Ivan broke the awkward silence.

"Do you always shout?" Alfred sulked and went over to the bench, before Ivan said something to cheer him up. "How about this? We will be friends forever, and never forget one another, da?" Alfred looked up at his friend and brother, smiling happily.

"Yeah! Cross my heart and hope to die, thousand needles swallowed if I lie!" Alfred put his hand out. Matthew lay his on top of Alfred's.

"No friend left behind." Ivan put his hand in the pile.

"Never leaving each others sides."

"YEAH!" they threw their hands in the air.

* * *

... (line skip) _Childish innocence... Never gonna last... Always gonna crumble at the last laugh._(Nine years later)

* * *

Alfred glared at Ivan. Ivan simply smiled. Matthew stood behind them, being ignored.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, da?"

"Guys..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, COMMIE!"

"Nyet, I do not." Alfred was fuming, in Ivan's face. Ivan wasn't smiling anymore. Matthew was on the verge of tears. The three had been fighting like this for the past year. Well, more like two. Matthew was simply ignored. Ivan turned on his heel and didn't look back.

"I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" Alfred shouted, tears in his eyes. He walked directly passed Matthew, without looking back, leaving him standing desolate for an eternity and thinking about the haywire the family was in. The friends weren't the only ones breaking promises. The parents were, too.

...

"FROG! What do you think you were doing! You don't come home 'til late at night, and then I find you with a woman? You are..."

"Mon cher, I am sorry. I rea-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, FROG!" Both the adults stared, teary eyed, and slowly Francis turned and left, while Arthur closed his eyes, neither of them looking back.

* * *

(line break) What's the point of promises, if they are only meant to be broken?( six years later)

* * *

A meeting had just ended with the 'World Alliance Association of Hetalia'. Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew were the only ones left in the building.

Ivan and Alfred were fist-fighting, of course. Francis and Arthur were arguing, once again, of course. Matthew was being ignored, of course. There was one difference, though. The twenty-one year old was boiling with rage himself. He was remembering all the promises that were made fifteen years ago, and broken six. And for once, he snapped.

"EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT UP!" Silence. Nobody had heard the Canadian yell in years. They were taken back; that is, until Alfred pointed out the tears that slowly slid down his brothers' face.

"Mattie? What's wrong, bro?" Matthew glared, causing him to shut up.

"What's wrong, you want to know whats wrong? THIS is what's wrong!" he motioned to his ex-family and friends. "Each of us made promises to each other so many years ago! And then we broke them! That's not what promises are for! If you were intending to break them, then don't make them!" Everybody blinked, not really remembering. "I kept mine and never left any of you behind!" At this, Matthew looked at Alfred and Ivan, understanding dawned on them as the remembered their pact.

"Matvey, I-"

"C'mon, Mattie, that was years ago! And besides, friends grow up!" Ivan glared.

"I know that, hoser!" The tears came even harder. "But still, you two don't have to yell at each other. And I thought we'd never forget each other..."

"But Matvey, we haven't."

Matthew scoffed. "Could've fooled me." And then he glared at his 'parents'. "You two, as well. You promised each other something the same day we did. And you broke it." Matthew scanned over every face left before sighing. "I guess I should grow up, but you don't know how long that has been eating at me. Those promises we made when we were younger? They were the only thing that kept me going. As soon as they were broken, I was devastated. I'm sure you don't realize that, though, being the ones who broke them. I guess that's what I get for being a naïve kid, though, and basing all of my childhood, all of my smiles, off of a few petty promises. After all, promises are made to be broken." Everybody stared wide-eyed as the Canadian was the one who turned on his heel and left, for once being the one not looking back.

* * *

**Okay, this is something that's been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjodid-dee-did! I sure did-didee-did! Also... That really is how the America in my group and the Ivan in my group met, they were just in fourth grade. Leave a spare review, please!**


End file.
